Predator Resident Evil Style
by Captain Spaldings
Summary: The title says it all. The movie Predator with Resident Evil characters.
1. The Cast

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. The characters all belong to Capcom and the script to the movie Predator.

The Cast

Dutch: Albert Wesker

Dillon: Chris Redfield

Poncho: Forest Speyer

Hawkins: Brad Vickers

Billy: Billy Coen

Blain: Barry Burton

Mac: Kenneth J. Sullivan

Anna: Yoko Suzuki

A/N The way the story is told is basically the film.


	2. The Mission

Just outside of Earth's atmosphere, a mysterious space ship was flying closer to its destination. Just as it passed Earth, it let out a pod-like object that was heading straight toward Earth. Wesker, along with Brad, Billy, Barry, and Kenneth, were arriving to a militery base on an island. As the helicopter landed, Barry Burton stepped out of the helicopter first, sporting a pair of sunglasses, a black t-shirt with a white "Mtv" logo in the middle, and some jeans. He seems to be chewing some tabacco. Next to come out is Kenneth J. Sullivan. He is wearing a tan business suit. Kenneth is also wearing sunglasses. After, is Billy, who is wearing some casual clothes. Then Forest steps out, also wearing some casual clothes. Finally, Brad comes out with a box full of random comics. Wesker, for some reason, remains in the helicopter, adjusting his signiture black sunglasses. After two minutes of remaining in the helicopter, he finally throws his duffel bag out and jumped out himself. 

Later, after a ride in a jeep, they finally arrive at General Irons base. Wesker, who has a sarcastic smile on his face, shakes hands with Irons. "You're looking good, Wesker." Wesker, totally ignoring what Irons just said, replied, "It's been a long time, General."

"Come on inside." They both walk into a tent and Irons rolled out a map of South America. "Eighteen hours ago, we lost a chopper carrying a cabinet minister and his aide from this charming little country." During what Irons just said, Wesker, for some reason, gave off a slight smile. Irons continued, "We've got a transponder fixed on their position about here" As Irons says this, he points to a marked area on the map. Wesker leans over and studies the map. He says, "This cabinet minister, does he always travel on the wrong side of the boarder?" Irons nods and adds, "Apparently they stayede off course. And we're fairly certain they're in guerrilla hands." Wesker suspiciously asks, "So why don't you use a regular army? What do you need STARS for?" Suddenly, an unknown voice says, "Because some damn fool accused you of being the best." Wesker turned to see a man sitting at a desk, smoking a cigar. Wesker knew right away who this voice belonged to, it was none other than Chris Redfield. Wesker started walking toward Chris and Chris also stood up and began making his way to Wesker. Wesker shouted, "Redfield! You son of a bitch!" At that moment, they suddenly started to arm wrestle. Wesker was obviously toying with Chris. The two men stared at each other for a moment, Chris straining a little. He was having a little trouble, obviously. Wesker grinned and said, "What's the matter? Irons got you pushing too many pencils?" Wesker, who was amused with the whole situation, laughed and said, "Had enough?" Chris, trying to act tough, replied, "Make it easy on yourself, Wesker." Wesker, now bored with the whole affair, decided it was time to end this. So, he easily pushed Chris's arm down. Chris tries to hold on, but finally gives up and says, "Okay, okay, okay!" "You never did know when to quit."Wesker said mockingly. Chris says, half laughing, "Damn good to see you, Wesker" Wesker notices that Chris is wearing a tie and says, "What is this fucking tie business?" "Forget about my tie. I heard about that job you pulled off in Berlin. Very nice, Wesker" Wesker said, "Good old days." "Like the good old days. Than how come you passed on Libya, huh?" Wesker simply replied, "That wasn't my style." "You got no style. You know that. Come on, why did you pass? "We're a rescue team, not assassins." Chris and Irons exchange glances and turn back to Wesker again. Wesker asks, "Now, what do we got to do?" Irons says, "That cabinet minister is very important to our operations in this part of the world." Chris states, "Wesker, the general's saying a couple of our friends are about to get squeezed. We can't let that happen. We need the best. That's why you're here." Wesker then looks at Chris and says, "Go on." "A simple setup. One-day operation. We pick up their trail at the chopper, run' em down, grab those hostages, and bounce back across the boarder before anybody knows we were there." "What do you mean "we"?" Wesker asks harshly. "I'm going with you, Wesker" "General, my team always works alone. You know that" Wesker said, annoyed. Irons says, "I'm afraid we all have our orders, Major. Once you reach your objective, Chris will evaluate the situation and take charge." Wesker glared daggers into Chris's eyes. If looks could kill, Chris would be dead. Later, inside a chopper, a loud, annoying song could be heard. Wesker listens to his headset and says, "Yeah, okay." Barry, who is nodding his head in rythem with the song, while chewing tabacco, offers Kenneth some tabacco. Kenneth simply shakes his head no. Barry smiles and throws some more tabacco into his mouth. Forest is getting ready all of his equipment. He has applied some diagnol lines of face paint to his face. Brad, reading one of his comics, just came up with a joke. Chris is studying a map and says, "Rendezvous points and radio freqs are indicated and fixed. AWACS contact on four-hour intervals." to Wesker. Wesker asks, "Whose our backup?" "No such thing, old buddy. This is a one-way ticket. Once we cross that boarder, we're on our own." Wesker chuckles and adds, "This is getting better by the minute." Billy is applying black face paint to his face, when all of a sudden Brad yells, "Hey, Billy. Billy! The other day, I went up to my girlfriend. I said, "You know, I'd like a little pussy." She said, "Me too, mine's as big as a house!" Billy just stares blankly at Brad. "You see, she wanted a littler one, 'cause hers was.. big as a house." Brad takes a hint and finally decides to go back to his comics, seeing as how his "joke" didn't work. Barry, who is still chewing tabacco, offers Forest some. "Get that stinking shit out of my face." said Forest as he pushed the tabacco away. Barry tries to offer some to Billy, but Billy ignores him. Outraged, Barry yell, "A bunch of slack-jawed faggots around here! This stuff will make you a goddamn sexual tyrannosaurus, just like me." Forest pulls out a fire arm and says, " Yeah, strap this up your ass, Barry." Barry laughs. Chris shows off a lighter to Forest and says, "That was in '72. North of Hue. Me and Wesker both got one." Barry stares at Chris and unexpectedly spits some tabacco at Chris's shoe! Chris looks down then motions Barry to come closer. Barry does so and Chris says," That's a real nasty habit you got there." Barry just smiles mockingly and goes back to his seat. Suddenly, red lights flash, signaling that it is time to go. Chris opens the helicopter door and looks down. "Never knew how much I missed this, Wesker." Wesker looks up and says, "You never were that smart." "Brad, you're up." Commanded Wesker. One by one the rest of the squad decended from the chopper. Everyone is checking their surroundings. The jungle they are in is humid and damp. There is a ton of fog everywhere. Practically like any other rain forest would be. The men walked on until they came upon a chopper, their commrad's chopper. Forest went to check it out, but only to find a dead body. Billy, in the mean time, was looking for other clues. He then heard a noise... He finally found out that the noise was coming from a tree not too far from him. He climbed the tree cautiously and moved toward the mysterious noise, pushing aside leaves as he did so. All of a sudden, he saw a horrifying scene. One he would not soon forget...

* * *

a/n This is my first fic so don't be to harsh okay! Please R&R! I'll try to update soon.  



	3. The Assault

* * *

Alright, I updated, finally.

* * *

Billy was terrified at the scene in front of him. Humans, apparently skinned, were hanging freely on the branches of a tree. Three poor souls were hung from that tree. Billy stumbled backward as he tried to get the hell out of there. Soon, he was staring at the faces of his teammates. Sweating, he gave out a heavy sigh. Everyone else just stared blankly at Billy. "Holy mother of god." said Forest as he gave a silent prayer, evidentlly, everyone can see the skinned humans. As all the men begin to investigate the scene, Brad kicks a nearby vulture. Billy, studying a pile of guts from one of the dead guys, finds a dog tag and tosses it to Wesker. Wesker looks at the tag. "Enrico Marini. Kenneth, cut 'em down." And Kenneth does so with a slash of his machete. Wesker said to Chris, "I knew these men. Green Berets out of Fort Bragg. What the hell were they doing here?" "I don't know, Wesker. This is inhuman. Nobody told me there was an operation in this area. They shouldn't have been here." Wesker interupts saying, "But somebody sent them." then walks away. "The guerrillas skinned them? Why did they skin them?" Kenneth adds, "Ain't no way for a soldier to die." Billy has found some bullets on the leaf covered ground when Wesker appeared behind him. :What happened here, Billy?" "Strange major. There was a firefight. They were shooting in all directions." Wesker says, "I can't belive that Enrico Marini walked into an ambush." "I don't belive he did." Wesker looked at Billy, questionally when Billy said, "I can't find a single track. Just doesn't make sense." "What about the rest of Marini's men?" "There's no sign, sir. They never left here. Hell, it's like they just disappeared." Wesker then commands to the rest of the team, "Stick to the guerrilla trail. Let's get the hostages. We move, five-meter spread. No sound." Kenneth, who was leaning on a tree, said, "It's time to let Old Painless out the bag." Barry turns to him and nods. Barry zips open a bag and brings out a huge gun. "Payback time." The men move out. Meanwhile, in one of the trees, something is watching the team. It is using a type of thermal vision. Eventually, the men got near the base. Chris walks carelessly along until he slips and falls. This also caused a log to slide down and make a ton of noise, due to all the leaves on the ground. Then the birds screaching didn't help either. Chris is about ot get up when suddenly, he comes face-to-face with Kenneth, who is staring at him. "You ghostin' us motherfucker. I don't care who you are in the real world, you give our position one more time, I'll bleed you, real quiet and leave you here. Got that?''

* * *

a/n I'l try to update soon, eventhough I haven't gotten any reviews... PLEASE R&R!  



End file.
